


Cover

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Warehouse 13, White Collar
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moz and El are secretly partners working for a top secret government organization.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: White Collar, Mozzie+El, Warehouse 13 agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

Mozzie and Elizabeth ducked behind a corner to dodge the arrows.

“Is it ironic that a thief is being shot at by a deranged Robin Hood?” Elizabeth asked.

“Oh, history isn’t what you think it is! Robin Hood was actually--” 

“Never mind,” Elizabeth said, as she shot her ray gun at the supernatural tapestry that was generating the attacker.

“So, clean up and then back to the city?” El said as they walked through the debris.

“Yes. I told Peter and Neal we were at the Gallery of Medieval Miniatures.” 

“And they believed you?” El asked, smiling.

“They always do.”


End file.
